Bodies (BBxL)
by LawlietShortcake
Summary: How does L really feel about BB? Could he have hidden feelings? What about BB? When L has a dream, he may have to decide on how he feels...yet could it be a dream? Yaoi. LEMON. Very first time writing a lemon, so it may not be that well written.


Bodies BBxL

L's P.O.V.

Working on this case surely puts someone exhausted, even when a person, specifically myself, does not sleep.  
I plopped down onto the hotel's bed, sinking into it. I've never slept on this bed, not to mention how comfortable it actually is. I lie down, lollipop in my mouth, curling into fetal position. 'I think I may sleep like this more often, sleeping in an office chair is oddly uncomfortable.' I thought. Being a great detective, I'm bound to have my own reasons to sleep or not to sleep.

I can feel my eyes getting heavy, and soon I close them. What begins to happen is nothing I have ever encountered before. I have dreamed about things, most likely involving candies or sugar. This wasn't a pleasant dream, more so a nightmare.  
I was located at one of the murder scenes, standing in some pile of...bodies? Each one missing several limbs and decomposing from being there for a while.  
"So, I see you've stumbled across this." I voice echoed through the room. I knew it. Beyond...Beyond Birthday? I try to stumble my way out of the pile of corpses, only to find my right foot, chained to the hardwood floor. I begin to feel a little dizzy. I may be a detective, but being surrounded by a countless amount of cadavers, can leave a person slightly dizzy.  
"What is the meaning of this?" I try to state, but in a much rather blunt way.  
"Oh, you don't like it? Hm, it seemed I chose a place that won't fit your needs, am I correct? Lawliet..." Beyond trails a finger along the torso, hanging against the wall. He takes his finger and takes a long, sensual lick of the blood, leaving me in disgust and slightly aroused.

"Won't fit my needs? What on Earth are you talking about?" I try to get into a defensive stance, but fail to do so.

"Well, I suppose I should show you than rather discuss it." He begins to trudge towards me, only finding myself now chained to the bed next to the pile, which now was to be proven as a floor, completely covered with bodies of uncounted victims.

I begin to tremble for the very first time. I struggled to get myself freed from his clutches but the cuffs wouldn't budge.  
"Kyahaha, don't hurt yourself, Lawli, I want you in the best shape." The bed caved in as he climbed in between my open legs.

He placed a cold hand upon my cheek. "Your face has never looked so delectable." I felt a warm, moist muscle against my cheek, making swift up and down motions.  
"mmp..B...please..." I clenched my fists, flinching at his actions.

"L...don't hurt yourself." He placed his lips upon mine.

Soon, our lips were in the moment. Moving in the moment of a tango, nipping slightly at the bottom of each of our lips. I suddenly began to feel heated, pressure in my lower abdomen slowly building. The lower area of my jeans began to feel tighter. I needed to be released.

B.B's P.O.V.

I slowly crept my hand over L's jean covered thigh. My free hand began tugging at his jeans, teasing the living hell out of him.  
"Beyond...off...now...I need...please." He gasped. I undone the button and pulled down the zipper to his jeans, stripping them off his fragile legs.  
I also did the same, along with undoing both cuffs around L's wrists.  
Soon, I felt a sensation of L's arms wrapping around my neck. In between small kisses, I began feeling the smooth surface of his legs. I stuck my index finger and thumb between the fabric of the hem in his boxers. He grabbed ahold of my hand and pushed roughly, wanting the undergarments off as soon as possible.  
"Kyaha, you sure are anxious to do this, aren't you?" My evil laughter getting the best of me.  
He knodded lightly, showing fear and anxiety. He pulled my face closer, tips of our noses touching. "Beyond. Please, fill me. It may be an odd request but I'm ready. I want you inside me." His order pleased me. I undone his ankle cuffs and he wrapped his body around me, pleading for me. His voice has gone husky and sweat began to pour down his porcelain face.  
I was fully nude as I began to caress him, pressing both of our manhoods together. I took one of L's pink nipples into my mouth and one in my right hand. His gasps and moans began to fill my lower abdomen with pressure. I watched his limbs cringe, his eyes squeezing shut. I begin to trail my tougue down his stomach, reaching his lower half.  
Being the seme, I feel as though I'm reversing the role. Giving him more of the pleasure.  
I take his member into my mouth, licking the tip hasty. I take about half of his semi-large member into my mouth, the tip gently touching my uvula, earning a small gag from me.  
Making sleek motions, I cover it in my saliva, along with the tangy pre-cum leaking from it.  
I lean three fingers near L's mouth, "Suck." He gives a slight nod and begins covering my three fingers in his saliva.

I take them out of his mouth and began tricking his entrance, pressing against the wall of the opening.  
He groans, one that nearly takes me over the edge. "Now...get me settled...fill me."  
I place my index finger inside him, making him holler in pain.  
He begins moaning my name, "Beyond...mmm..agh."  
"Lawli...mh...egh..." I stick other finger in, releasing all the tenseness inside of him. All his feels now is pleasure.  
Finally, I dig the final one in, hitting the prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. "More, B, again..." He begs, wrapping his legs around my waist.

I begin to thrust his inside, hitting the spot every second thrust. I take his member in my free hand and began to make pumping motions, sending him on the verge to release.  
The room permeated with the scent of sweat and sex, along with blood and decomposing flesh.  
I relinquish my fingers and position myself at his entrance. I coat my own member in the precum and saliva that remained on my hand. I grip the knife, leaning against the side table and cut a deep crevice into my own hand, coating him and myself in blood.  
Without hesitation, I pushed myself through him. He was tight, tighter than I had actually imagined. I made sudden thrusts, hitting his prostate everytime.

Needless to say, I have never felt anything like this, in all my years on this Earth.

L's P.O.V.

The pleasure was more than I could handle. I couldn't feel anything below my waist, my legs went numb, not even the feeling of my toes curling on contact came in.  
I felt Beyond's member deep inside, making my body ache with pain. The scent of blood overwhelmed my senses, and coated me. I was very close to releasing myself, tears forming from the pressure of him and myself. I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"B-Bey..I'm..gonna..." He placed a hand in my hair, leaning forward to kiss me. I take him in, biting his bottom lip. I wrap my hands around his neck, toying with his hair.

"L..." Suddenly, I feel my lower half fill with the seed of Beyond, coating my in blood and spurts of white.  
"B..." I release myself, with all the force I had. My vision began to fade and nothing but white was shown.  
When I regained my vision, I found myself with a deranged Beyond hovering over, a knife in hand. Coated in blood and sweat, the fear soon began to build once more.

"So long, Lawliet, it was fun...while it lasted." Soon, a maniacal laugh boomed inside the room and the flash of the knife shot towards me...

I woke up, almost blasting myself out of my bed, I was coated in my own sweat..."Did I just have...a wet dream?" I place my hand below my waist and feel the moisture that was coated along the front of my jeans.

I place my head into my palms. I would never feel nor have any relations with Beyond like that. My breathing started to lower. My head throbbed, I could not see clearly. I couldn't think of a way to put this through my mind.

I fell back onto my back, one arm draped across my forehead. My cheeks felt flushed, everything was filled with only pain and...lust?

Was I...in love with Beyond Birthday?

I turn to the side, only to find one thing I would not want to find ever, where I would rest.

Beyond Birthday lying at my side, coated in the blood of his victims, along with his own...

My heart nearly stopped.

'Only to be one thing, this was not a dream...'

"Only to dream a world where the reality is real and not the setting."


End file.
